Talk:Fighter's Collection 2015 Winter/@comment-26141468-20150921050103
Part 1: Unbound Seal Dragon, Blazing Hell-Flare Dragon [Stride] (Released when both players' vanguards are grade 3 or greater!)-Stride Step-one or more cards with the sum of their grades being 3 or greater from your hand, and discard them Stride this card on your (VC) from face down. ACT(VC)1/Turn: with “Seal Dragon” in its name If you have a heart card with “Seal Dragon” in its name, until end of turn, this unit gets “AUTO(VC): When one of your opponent’s rearguards is put to drop zone due to an effect from one of your cards, all of your units in the front row get POWER+3000 until the end of turn.” “AUTO(VC): When a unit with “Seal Dragon” in its name is placed on RC, choose one of your opponent’s rearguards, your opponent retires it, he/she looks at the top four card of his/her deck, searches for up to one Grade 2 card from among them, calls it to RC, shuffles his/her deck.”. Battle Archangel, Nociel (G3) AUTO(VC/RC)1/TurnGB1: When a card is placed on GC, put the top card of your deck to damage zone, choose a face up card from your damage zone, and put it to your hand. ACT(Damage Zone): choose a card from your hand, put it to your damage zone If your opponent’s vanguard is G3 or greater, you may ride this card, if you do not ride this way, call this card to RC, choose a card from your damage zone, heal it. Interdimensional Dragon, Chrono-Tempest Dragon [Stride] (Released when both players' vanguards are grade 3 or greater!)-Stride Step-one or more cards with the sum of their grades being 3 or greater from your hand, and discard them Stride this card on your (VC) from face down. ACT(VC)1/Turn: choose a face down card named “Interdimensional Dragon, Chronos Command Dragon” on your G-zone, turn it face up Your opponent puts all of his or her rearguards on the bottom of his or her deck in any order. Then for each rearguard that is put to the bottom of your opponent’s deck with this effect, your opponent searches his or her deck for a card that is a grade less than that unit, calls to RC, and shuffles his or her deck. Then if the number of face up cards on your G-zone is two or more, all of your rearguards in the front row get POWER+2000 for each rearguard that is put to the bottom of your opponent’s deck with this effect. God of the Infinite Seas, Nighmist [Stride] (Released when both players' vanguards are grade 3 or greater!)-Stride Step-one or more cards with the sum of their grades being 3 or greater from your hand, and discard them Stride this card on your (VC) from face down. ACT(VC)1/Turn: choose one of your rearguards, retire it If you have a heart card with “Nightmist” in its name, you may put the top three cards of your deck to drop zone. Choose up to three cards from your drop zone, call them to separate RC, and until end of turn, they get POWER+3000 “AUTO(RC): At the end of your turn, if you do not have a card with “Nightmist” in its name of your drop zone, retire this unit.”. Superior Beast Deity, Ethics Buster “Galaxy” [Stride] (Released when both players' vanguards are grade 3 or greater!)-Stride Step-one or more cards with the sum of their grades being 3 or greater from your hand, and discard them Stride this card on your (VC) from face down. AUTO(VC): When one of your units with “Beast Deity” in its name attacks a vanguard, if you have a heart card with “Ethics Buster” in its name, choose one of your rearguards, and until the end of turn, that unit gets POWER+3000 “AUTO(RC)1/Turn: CB1 At the end of the battle that this unit attacked, you may pay the cost, if you do, choose another of your rearguards with “Beast Deity” in its name, Stand it.”. let ze flemeng zalt bern!!! XD